moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Balto/Transcript
Transcript Well, it was here... someplace. But we've already been past here. The trees have grown so big. It's been so long since my last visit. (Girl) Come on, Blaze. Grandma, when was the last time you were here? (Chuckles) Years and years ago. Way before you were born, sweetheart. - (Blaze barking) - Oh, look! Blaze found a squirrel. Now, just a minute. I'm trying to get my bearings. Oh, there are so many paths here. So easy to get turned around. Come on, darling. Grandma, we're in the middle of nowhere! We're right in the middle of New York City! You'll make yourself tired walking so long. Nonsense. It hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour. Not much further. Blaze is getting tired. Oh, I see! Grandma, what are we looking for anyway? Uh, a memorial. - A me...- what? - (Chuckles) A reminder of a wonderful story... and a place very far away from here. What place is that, Grandma? Nome, Alaska. It's a small town almost on top of the world. Hmm. Now, that really was in the middle of nowhere, sweetheart. In the cold winter of it was snowing hard. Back then, the fastest and most reliable way of getting around was with teams of dogs pulling along sleds. Races were held every year to find out the best team. And the competition was very fierce. (Barking) (Man) Mush! (Man) Gee up, boy. Hup! Hup! Hyah! Giddap, Steele! Giddap, giddap! Steele! Whoa! Whoa! Steele, we're not gonna make it! Hyah! - ( st man) Easy, now! Easy! - ( nd man) Steele, hold back! (Dogs yelping) (Steele panting, dogs barking) Ohh! Steele! ( st man) Get in line, Steele! Get in line! Mush! Mush! It's the three-mile marker. (Russian accent) Balto, get your slobbering mouth off me! Let's go, Boris. We'll go catch the end of the race. Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm a delicate country bird. I hate going into town. Ah, come on. What's the worst that can happen? (Boris yelling) Whoa! (Spluttering) Please! Aah! Why do I let you talk me into these things? Uh? Arggghhh! - Gurr! - (Man) Huh? What the...?! Eeeh! Arrrgggghhh! (Boris) Whoa-ho! Bring that back, you thief! You are putting me down now? - Mr Golden Retriever? - Whatever you say, Boris. Every time there's a race, you run around like you're in it. - Maybe one day I will be. - Heel, boy! Boris Goosinoff is no spring chicken. - Hey! - (Crashing Sounds) I'm no spring penguin, either! Oy, it's cold! (Teeth chattering) (Man) Look! The two-mile mark. Balto: Come on! Don't wanna miss the finish. Boris: Oh, that would be a tragedy(!) Aaah! (Boris) I was being sarcastic. OK, you can open your eyes now. Rosy: Ohh! I love these runners! I love this brush bow! I love this sled! Jenna, you're lead dog! OK, just a minute. Come on. Mush! Rosy's mom: Then you'll need... this. A real musher's hat! We're a real sled team now! Mush! Mister Johanssen, the sled is beautiful. - We're very grateful. Rosy: Oh, thank you! - Rosy's grateful too, huh? - So I gather! Rosy: Watch this! - Coming, sweetheart. Maybe we should've gotten her the doll house! It's the one-mile marker. Mush, Jenna, mush! Let's win this race! - Whoo! - I think she'll learn to like it! Jenna. Easy, girl. Whoa! Good morning, Jenna. Oughta be a close race, don't you think? Maybe even neck and... neck. Say something about her new collar before she gets whiplash. Um, Dixie, what a pretty collar. Is it new? What? This old thing? Yeah. Do you think, um, Steele will notice? The only way Steele notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror. (Man) They're comin'! (Cheering, dogs barking) - (Man) Steele! - (Woman) You can do it! (Rosy) Jenna! Stay, girl! (Woman) That's some dog! (Rosy) Jenna! Hold on. Come on, Steele! Oh, no! (Gasps) My hat! - It's that stray dog! - He's gonna ruin the race! Oww! Arrgghhh! Hey! Outta my way, lobo. Yii! (Panting and snarling) When will you learn to stay on the sidelines? (Beeping) To Juneau Daily Chronicle. Stop. Steele wins first race of season. Stop. Three-time winner keeps Golden Collar. Stop. Nome. Stop. That Steele is some dog, huh, Morris? (Telegraph wire beeping rhythmically) Congratulations there, boss, there. It was a pleasure runnin' behind youse. But the view got monotonous. You are the most amazing, exalted, pre-eminent... You won! Hmm... I don't know. You think Steele's losing his edge? Yeah, looks like just about any dog could outrun him. - (Growling) - Balto! What a crazy thing to do just to show off to a pretty girl! I'm sure Jenna would love to have you on her team. - Hey! Rosy! Stay away from him! - Dad! He might bite you, honey. He's part wolf. Now you've hurt his feelings. - (Steele chuckling) - (Dad) Come on now. Congratulations, Steele. - Oooh! - (Steele) Ladies. - Hi, there, Jenna. Enjoy the race? - Yeah. - Almost as much as you did. - Thanks. Jenna, let's go celebrate. I know where all the bones are buried. I don't know. Suddenly, I've lost my appetite. Oh! Well, maybe your taste runs more toward... wolf. Jenna! Come on, girl. We're going back home. Sorry, Steele. My girl is calling me. On the other hand, my girl is away at boarding school. (Steele yawns and burps) Whoo... ohh! Oh. Er... Uh... Mmm. (Rosy) Jenna! - Huh? - Jenna! Ooh! (Nervous laugh) Jenna, I, uh... - Jenna. - Jen! Come on! (Dad) Jenna! Come here, girl. (Sighs) Balto, there's some things I can't do for you. Yeah. I'm goose, not Cupid. Didn't make the team... Bingo? Don't listen to him or look at him. Live a long life. My name's Balto. But you can call him "idiot"! I'm sorry. Balto. Balto the half-breed. (Other dogs mocking) Hey, goose, you a half-breed too, huh? - Part turkey? - Waa-hah-hah! Good wordplay there, boss. You are the wittiest, the quickest. You are the drollest, the cleverest, the most hilarious... You crack me up! Ah-ha-ha-haaa! Whoo! Steele. Just leave him out of this. Oh, Balto, I've got a message for your mother. - (Steele howls) - (Dogs laughing) - (All laughing) - Hi, Mom! Balto, translate this for me... (Howls) What's wolf for "Go chase your tail"? Balto, stop! Whoa! - (Growling) - (Howling continues) - Uh-oh. - (Growling) Get him. Get out of here, wolf-dog. Get back to your pack! Maybe it's the unrelenting fear, but I'm seeing wisdom in this advice. Maybe we go now, huh? Now! I'm thinking Balto's friend got his feathers ruffled! Goose! Ha! I get it! Half-wolf in the side pocket there. That was the most dead centre, on-target, down-the-middle... Ya hit him! (Sighs, gulps) (Evil chuckling) That son-of-a... He is the most malicious, disgusting, obnoxious, revolting, repulsive... He's no lap dog. (Giggles) Aah! Ooh. (Howling) Hmm. (Boris) Not a dog, not a wolf. All he knows is what he is not. If only he could see what he is. Oy, oy. (Squeaking) Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! (Thud, squeaking stops) ( Russian dance) Hey! Hey! Hey! (Music stops) (Honking) Homesick, Boris? - You ever think about going back? - Don't fret, Fido. I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on own four feet. - YOU'RE taking care of ME?! - Don't thank me. I smell... herring. - The herring are flying south too? - Say! - Must be Muk and Luk. - Oh. Good news(!) - Uncle Boris! - Oh, no! How sweet. "Uncle Boris." No hugging, no licking! - Uncle Boris! - Aaaah! Aaah. Ooh! Whew. Oh, no. (Muk) He says he's glad to see you. We love you, Uncle Boris. Aaah! Ooh-hoo-hoo! (Whimpering) (Mutters) (Humming) Hmm? (Continues whimpering) What?! Of course he's glad to see us. He loves us... don't you? Oy. OK, OK. Hey, boychicks, uh, let's play a game. Yes, please, Uncle Boris. Race you to the shore. One, two, three, go! (Laughing) Yeah! - They win. - (Splashing) (Muk) Help! Help! We can't swim! Help! Help! We're drowning! Save us, please! Bears! - Fellas! Idiot balls of fluff! - Easy, Boris. You know how they are. Muk! Luk! Relax! Come on, you're OK. You're not drowning. Huh? He has point, bears. You are not drowning. If you will pause one moment you will observe... tide is out! (Whimpers) He said what? Oh, the shame of the polar bear who fears the water. No wonder we are shunned by our fellow bear. Woe is us! It's what he said. Kind of pathetic, really. - (Luk whimpers) - What, more whimpering? Between you and Balto, it's like Dostoevsky novel here. Lighten up. And what is so interesting? - Jenna. - Is love. So go make move. When the angels' balalaikas strum the sweet song of love, mambo! Nah. She's not my type. And why not? This wolf business again? What's wrong with being half and half, I'd like to know? Sometimes I wish I was half eagle. Why? Better profile, for one thing. Hmm. And no one eats you, for another. (Coughs) - (Jenna barking) - Jenna? - (Barking continues) - Jenna! Jenna! Hi, girl! Rosy! Rosy, come on. You're gonna catch your death out here. - OK, Dad. - Come on, the doctor's waiting. (Rosy coughing) Jenna? (Clears throat, lowers voice) Jenna. Balto. Hi. Hi. Look, uh... Just a shot in the dark, but I was wondering if... I don't know, maybe you'd like to go chase a few sticks by moonlight. (Chuckles, sighs) Jenna? - Rosy's in there. - In a hospital? Why? She feels warm and she has a terrible cough. Balto, what's wrong with her? Uh, I'm not sure, but I know how to find out. Come on. I have the keys to the city. After you. - Balto! - (Laughs) Big paws kinda run in my family. At least, uh, one side of my family. - Stay close. - (Nervous laugh) No problem there. It's so gloomy down here. Not that I'm scared or anything. Gloomy? You kiddin'? It's the most beautiful spot in the world. Dogs travel for years just to be right here. Here? I can't see why. That's cos you're looking at the bowl half empty. See this? It's the polar ice caps. Balto, those are broken bottles. And they're not half empty, they're all empty. - The sun. - Oh, Balto... And... to the north... (Jenna) The northern lights! Oh! Oh, Balto, you're right. It's beautiful. Yeah. Beautiful. (Footsteps) (Doctor) Good night, Rosy. (Rosy) I'm so cold. I have another blanket for you here. Stay warm and get some rest. Doctor, how is she? Exhausted from coughing. Her fever's getting worse. (Doctor) Looks like diphtheria. She's the th case this week. And I'm out of antitoxin. (Jenna trembling) Jenna. Jenna, I'm sorry. Jenna, I... I didn't mean to upset you. - I shouldn't have taken you there. - No, I'm glad you did. (Crashing) Steele. Well, well. What's wrong with this picture? Jenna, join me for dinner. You start at one end, I'll start at the other. When we get to the middle, well... (Chuckles) - You tell me. - All right, Steele. - No, Balto. - (Barks weakly) (Jenna and Steele laughing) - Gee, Steele... - (Fire roaring) ...I have to admit your offer is very tempting. It is. (Chuckling) But these days I prefer my meat... cooked. - (Howling) - Come on, let's go! (Man) What's all the noise? - I think it's over here. - (Balto) Jenna, come on. Looks like Balto's found your meat. Good thing Steele was here. Good boy, you've earned these. Besides, I can't use 'em after that wild animal's touched 'em. Go on, get out of here, you thief! Come on, Jenna, let's go home. (Telegraph wire beeping) Anchorage. Stop. Repeat, urgent request. More diphtheria antitoxin. Stop. Nome in grave danger. Stop. Please help. Stop. (Telegraph operator) Nome, pack ice closing in. Cannot ship antitoxin by sea. Will try by air. Nome, storm at airport. Planes grounded until storm clears. Many regrets. From Juneau, Office of the Governor, we are shipping antitoxin by rail. Stop. Train line ends at town of Nenana. Select fastest dogs for sled team. To carry antitoxin from Nenana to Nome. Stop. God willing, train will make it through. Stop. (Man) ...select the fastest dogs for the sled team to fetch the antitoxin, the race is from... (Becomes indistinct) Just look at him. He's gonna save the entire town. He's positively... magnesium! It's not exactly a one-dog show, Dixie. They're racing to be on the dog sled team. What's with you, Jenna? Steele's a genuine hero. But do you give him a sniff? That's because Jenna is running with Balto. She was seen in the boiler room the other night with Balto. They went in together and they left together. I heard it all from a very reliable source. And don't bother to deny it. Well, then I won't. Oh! I'm speechless. All mushers, get your dogs ready! - The race is about to begin! - Wait! Balto! Racing is a spectator sport. It requires very little preparation. Aaahh! Whew! You sit, you arrange refreshments. You like potato chip? I'm not watching the race, I'm running it. - You said what? - Look, I wanna help Rosy get better. I can get that medicine through. First... First... They wouldn't put you in a sled team if you did win, which won't happen. - And if it did, it wouldn't matter. - Boris, did you ever think maybe you're the reason the other geese fly south? If only your feet were as fast as your mouth. - (Man) Dogs to the line! - They're starting. - Wish me luck. - Luck? I don't wish you luck, I wish you sense! Good luck, kiddo. Balto? What are you, nuts? Steele catches you here, he'll turn you into kibble! Let the half-dog run. It will be fun making him eat our snow. Get set. - Balto? - What does he think he's doing? (Both panting and grunting) (Growls) Oh, Balto, come on, come on! Balto, go! - Ohhh! - (Evil laughing) Hey! That's a foul! Where's the referee? Is he blind? (Boris) Go, Balto, go! Jump, jump, jump! Hey! That's my boy! Go, Balto! (Boris) Balto, where are you going? That's the long way... Balto, get back in the race! - Huh? - Sorry! Who's eating whose snow now, mutt? (Cheering) Time! - What?! - Ho-ho-ho! Did I teach him well?. I could kiss that crazy pooch. Nikki, Kaltag, Star, move it. We're strapping up. Hey, now, just a second here, Steele. I was the fastest dog. You were the fastest... what? Do you honestly think any musher would put you on his team? - You're really mixed-up! - Steele! It doesn't matter who's on the team as long as the medicine gets through. Stop being such a glory hound. You're a hundred per cent right, Jenna. I... I... I wasn't thinking about the children. The important thing is to get the medicine, and that's what I'll do. And when I come back I'm gonna fold you five ways... and leave you for a cat toy. (Man) Good dog, Steele. Good boy! Now, let's take a look at our winner here. - Huh? (Growls) - Let's take a look at our winner. Aaah! Ah, we can't trust this one. - He's part wolf. - See those teeth? He might turn on me. Nikki, Kaltag, Star! Let's go! Hmph. - Balto, I'm sorry... - Better not talk to me, Jenna. - I might turn on you. - Balto, wait. Balto! As long as there's hope for those kids, I'll keep this lit. It'll guide the team back. Easy, easy. Back, back. (Man) The sooner they leave, the sooner they're back. (Musher) Stretch out, now. Stretch out, Star. Steele! Hyah! Giddap! Hyah! (Cheering and whistling) (Whistle blows) Easy with that. All right, now make sure you lash her down tight. Giddap, Steele! Giddap! - Mush! - Take care now, y'hear? - Good luck! - Go on, boys, go on! Move along. (Dogs straining and grunting) (Grunting) Come on. Steele! Maybe we should go back. We're lost! I am not lost! Lost? Heh-heh. Did I say lost? You didn't let me finish. - I wanted to say... Aaah! - This way! (Telegraph wire beeping) (Barking) It's terrible, my friends. Just terrible. Steele and his team... are lost. - No! Steele? - What do you mean? - When? - They missed the second checkpoint. They're off the trail. Can't they send another team? It's too dangerous for us and our men. What about... them little ones? The medicine won't be here in time. We're going to lose them. Rosy. (Shivering, moaning) Please, Doctor, it's the only medicine we got. OK. Jenna? (Hammering) Rosy. Balto, please. Don't go crazy on me now. This is foolishness. You will die like a dog! Oh, uh, no offence. Whoa! (Whimpers) (Boris) You will be frozen stiff by morning! When you are big frozen-stiff statue named Balto, don't come running to me! - Whoa! - Hoo-hoo! - (Muk) He says... - "Where is he going?" He's going into freezing coldness to find a dog he doesn't like to bring medicine back to a town that doesn't like him! Oh, no! I'm beginning to understand the bear! Yes! Yes! Count us in! Bears! Dogs! (Muffled) Balto! Balto! Put me down! No brains at all! Might as well be talking to hu... mans. (Shivering) So, let's go get the medicine. Wait a minute. Now you're coming? Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure... is like holiday in old country. (Muk) Oh! Great! We're goin' on holiday! Balto? Good, Balto! You took on the roughest, toughest, meanest tree in the forest... and you won. - I'm marking the trail. - Huh? He's marking our trail. He's very clever. (Boris) And here I've been dropping bread crumbs! (Muk) I spy with my little eye something beginning with "S". Steele. - Ohh. - (Boris) Hey! Bears! Come on. Steele and his team passed this way. Boy, is he lost. (Musher) Go! Steele! We're going in circles! - What? - Gaa-aaah! Circles is a good thing. I mean, they're, uh... They're circular. I know what I'm doing! It's... It's... this way! Come on! Waa-aaah! (Musher) Whoa! Whoa, Steele! (Barking and yelping) (Groaning and yelping) Aaaah! Ohh! I hit my head on somethin'. Yeah. My head. Looks like he's hurt bad, Steele. W-What are we gonna do now, Steele? (Shivering and panting) (Wind howling) (Muk) Whoo! Yes! - (Luk whimpering) - Ha ha! Whoo! Shh! Aah! Brilliant! Right on the beak! What a bull's-eye! That did it! Who did that? - (Whimpers) - I-It was him. (Luk whimpers) (Faint growling) Guys, I think... (Growling) I think we should keep moving. Is that your answer to all problems? Motion? (Back creaks) (Honking) Yeah, yeah! It's good. Come on! Let's get going. "Come on, boys. Let's go, boys. Faster, boys." Easy to say for a guy with four legs! OK, that's it. Is time for goose to kick a little bear butt. Aha! Finally! Your old Uncle Boris is making an impression! Now what? (Growling) Aaaah! Help! Aaaah! Aaaaah! Jenna? Aaah! Balto! (Ice cracking) Balto! - Aah-aaah! - Balto! No! - (Muk) Geronimo! - (Luk humming Cavalry Charge) Luk! Muk! They cannot swim! What? Polar bears who can't swim? (Blubbering) He's drowning! No! Well? Yaa-oww! I don't see them. Where are they? (Rumbling) - Balto! - Muk! Luk! Balto! Come to life. Come to life. Breathe! Come on! Is he be OK? He's not breathing. He doesn't look very well. Stop hitting him, Uncle Boris! Balto, I was so scared I got people bumps. Boris... I know you think this trip is crazy, but... I'm glad you came. Who else should you bring on a wild goose chase but a goose, hmm? - Are you OK? - Are you OK? Jen... I'm fine. A message came, we have to take the mountain trail. But if we take Eagle Pass, it'll save us half a day. It's blocked. The mountain trail is dangerous, but we can do it. I'm beginning to see there isn't anything you can't do. I'm seeing a few things too, and it's making the ice melt. I hate bears! You guys oughta learn how to swim. You'd be very good at it. (Whimpering) f course we were in the water! We were moving, we got wet... Luk! We were swimming! Ohh! Clumsy. - No, you're not. You're hurt. - I'm fine. Oww! Maybe I'm not so fine. - You should go ahead without me. - Jenna... I'll be slowing everyone down. Rosy can't hold out much longer. Muk, you and Luk carry Jenna back to town on this. And this time don't take time out for a swim! You can make sure of that, Boris. You're gonna lead them home. Just follow my marks. - You're going alone? - Won't be the first time. Here. Afraid it won't keep you very warm. Yeah, it will. (Luk crying) Well, of course Balto will come back. He's Balto, isn't he? Hey! I'm coming back with the medicine. I promise, Jenna. Go ahead, guys. Take her home. Balto, I do not like leaving you out here alone. Who's going to tell you how cold you are? Boris. They need you even more than I do. Let me tell you something, Balto. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a wolf can. You two balls of fluff! Let's move! Hey! Two, three, four! (Telegraph wire beeping) Nome. Stop. Cannot send more antitoxin. Stop. Weather too severe. Stop. Lost sled team only hope. Stop. Our prayers are with them. Anchorage. Stop. Steele. Oh! Balto! - Is that Balto? - How did you find us? - Is anyone hurt? - Everyone... is... fine. Yeah, but our musher hit his head and he didn't get up. - And he's not movin'. - All right, follow me. I can lead you home. We don't need your help! M-Maybe we should listen to him. How would youse get us home? Well, I marked the trail, like this. - Oh! Yeah! - Ohh! I'll get us back. I'm the lead dog. I'm in charge. Then let me take back the medicine. They're getting sicker. Touch that box and I'll tear you apart. - Two bones says Steele takes him. - You're on. Steele, I'm not leaving without that medicine. Who do you think you are? Hey, this is gonna be good. Since... Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone? Steele. Let me help you. (Nikki) Look at his eyes! - He'll feel that tomorrow. - He's feeling it now! Ouch! (Grunts) I don't want to fight. (Growling quietly) - Whoa! That can't be legal! - Yeah! (Grunting) That stuff is fragile! What's with Steele? Balto wants to help. Whoa! (Screams) (Laughing) Ah! Look! Huh? Aaah! (Musher groaning) Oh, good boy. Ahh. (Panting) (Groaning) Mush! Go ahead, wolf-dog! You'll never get home! I'll make sure of that. I'll show 'em. Why not this way? How about over here? Oops! Wrong way! (Sinister chuckling) Oh, no. Which way, Balto, which way? - Which way? - Uh, this way. Huh? - Why are you taking us in circles? - I'm not! I mean, I don't know. It's Steele. Maybe we was better off with him there. No! Come on. Mush! (Star) Whoa-ohh! Balto, slow down! Wait... Uhh! Hey! Hey! Goin' too fast! Look out! (Star) All right! - Good catch, Balto! - (Rumbling) Aaaah! I don't get it, how could Balto hope to find Steele and his team? They were off the trail. Well, he's... tracking them. That mutt? Tracking a championship team in a blizzard? - (Door opens) - (All gasp) - Balto? - Steele! - You're alive! - You're back! - Where ya been? - Are ya OK? Steele, w-where are the others? - What happened to you? - Well, one by one they... fell. Frozen, barely alive. I pulled four onto the sled. Three more on my back! And, uh, I walked... and I walked, but i-it was just... it was too late. - Ohh. - They were... - What about the medicine? - Yeah! Well, uh, I... I went on, d-dragging the medicine alone... all alone... and... and then suddenly... that wolf-dog appeared, Balto. H-He demanded I let him take the medicine. You know, he just wanted so much to be a hero in your eyes. And h-he grabbed the crate, but he couldn't handle it. H-He couldn't see the patch of ice... Th-The snow, the wind and... And then the log and the cliff... Well, he just didn't have a ch... He just... (Sobbing) I'm sorry. And then... My bandana! He... made me promise to take care of you, Jenna. Ohh. You're lying. - (Dogs gasping) - Steele's lying. Balto's alive. And he's coming home. Uh... Well, you know, she needs a little time. (Sighs) The sun. Ice caps. Balto. Rosy. Hmm? (Boris) Let me tell you something. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a wolf can. (Shivering) (Howling) (All) Huh? Things are not bad enough. Now we got wolves. (All) Wolves? - Hey, over here! - What is it? What? - Balto? - And he's got the medicine! (Nikki) Come on, Balto. Youse can make it. That's the most amazing, fantastic, incredible... - Yeah! - That's the most phenomenal... That's good! Ohh! (Nikki) Hey, he has got the feet of a wolf there. - Come on, Balto. - Keep tryin', baby. - Pull! Pull! You got it! - Just keep pullin'! - You're almost there. - Yeah! You got it! - Come on, Balto! - Come on, let's go! - Let's go! - Yes! You're there! - That's it, that's it! - All right! - Yeah! All right! - You did it! Congratulations! That was great! - (Balto) Hyah! - (All barking) Yaaah! (Cracking) Come on! Mush! (Yelping) (Grunting and straining) Eeeh... Ahh-choo! - (Sneeze echoing) - Gesundheit. (Rumbling) (Whining and shivering) Huh? (All gasping and whispering) Heh! Errr! Heh-heh! Ohhh! Huh? (Whispering continues) Shh! Yeh... Ehh... Yaaah... Mush! Yaah! (Whispering) Oh, dear. Come back to bed. Here, drink this. Oh. Thanks. (Sighs) (Luk whimpering and crying) (Muk) Balto. (Sniffling) B-B-Balto. (Whimpering) (Howling in the distance) Balto. Balto's back! Jenna. (Balto howling) - Ah! - The team! They made it! Of course, as you know, I swam and I swam. I was freezing cold. And then... Finally, I said, Steele, you'll have to gnaw your way to the surface. - (Balto howling) - So I... What? It's Balto. With the medicine! Oh. Steele, you are positively... disposable! Huh? (All growling) OK, OK. I can explain. - Tell me about it. - Hmph! You guys weren't there, so... Wait a minute, guys. Wait just a second. Please? Get lost. (People talking excitedly) Steady, there. Easy, now. That's had a long journey. - How is he? - He's gonna be OK. Good dog, Balto. Dear, dear Balto. Good boy! Aaaah! Not dog! Not wolf! You're a hero! (Muk) Balto! Come on, boy. There's someone wants to see you. (Man) Thank you! Thank you! (Applause, cheering) Mommy? Rosy, darling. Ohh! - I fell asleep. - Rosy. (Mom) It's such a relief. Balto. I'd be lost without you. (Coughing) Jenna. (Applause, cheering) (Star) Way to go, Balto! He has the most endurance, fidelity, intelligence! They should build a statue of him! - You said it! - I did? (Howling) This is it, Grandma. Blaze found it. Oh. Yes. (Grandma) What does it say? "Dedicated to the..." Indomable? Indomitable. "Indomitable spirit of the sled dogs..." (Grandma) "...that relayed antitoxin " miles from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome... "in the winter of ." (Girl) "Endurance, fidelity, intelligence." Balto really did do all of that, didn't he? Oh, yes, sweetheart, he really did. And today they run the Iditarod Dog Race over the very path he and the others took. - Can Blaze do that too, Grandma? - Maybe. With practice. A lot of practice. Come on, Blaze. Come on! Mush! Thank you, Balto. I would've been lost without you. Grandma Rosy! Grandma Rosy, come on! Deep in the night The winds blow cold And in a heartbeat The fear takes hold Deep in the storm There's a place that's soft and still Where the road waits to be taken If you only will The voices inside you Can lead you so astray Believe in what you dream Don't turn away Don't you turn away Reach for the light You might touch the sky Stand on a mountain top And see yourself flyin' Reach for the light To capture a star Come out of the darkness And find out Who you are Somewhere in time The truth shines through And the spirit knows What it has to do Somewhere in you There's a power with no name It can rise to meet the moment And burn like a flame And you can be stronger Than any fear you know Hold on to what you see Don't let it go Don't you let it go Reach for the light You might touch the sky Stand on a mountain top And see yourself flyin' Reach for the light To capture a star Come out of the darkness And find out Who you are There's no turning back And your destiny is callin' Listen to the thunder roll And let your heart Break free Whoa-ohh-ohh-ohh Reach for the light Reach for the light You might touch the sky Stand on a mountain top (Stand on a mountain top) And see yourself flyin' (See yourself flyin') Reach for the light To capture a star Come out of the darkness And find out who you Reach for the light You might touch the sky Stand on a mountain top And see yourself flyin' Reach for the light To capture a star Come out of the darkness And find out Who you are Yeah-eah Yes, reach for the light Category:Transcripts Category:Universal Studios Transcripts Category:Balto Transcripts